A display device including a display panel that displays an image and imaging means such as a camera has been known. For example, Patent Literature 1 described below suggests a liquid-crystal display device in which an image-receiving part of the imaging means is provided inward in an image display area of a liquid-crystal panel, which is one example of a display panel. Normally, a polarizing plate is affixed to the surface of the liquid-crystal panel, and a colored layer (color filter) which produces a predetermined color reaction, lines for controlling transmission light by changing the orientation of the liquid crystal, and so forth are provided in the image display area. In the liquid-crystal display device provided with imaging means in the image display area, in order to prevent an obstacle to imaging, a light-transmitting area where not only a light-shielding film but also a polarizing plate, a colored layer, lines, and so forth are not disposed is formed in the image display area, and the imaging means is arranged at a position superposed on the light-transmitting area on a back surface side (opposite to an image display surface where an image is displayed) of the liquid-crystal panel.